Embodiments of the invention relate to computer-aided, radiography image capture and processing technologies.
Medical radiography generally refers to the use of x-rays (i.e., Roentgen radiation) to view objects inside the human body such as, for example, bones. In current radiographic technologies, x-rays are projected from a source, through a body and are detected on a photographic film or semiconductor diode arrays. The static images are then viewed on the film or are captured as digital images to be viewed on a monitor.